Una visita de Suna
by Urara'Uchiha
Summary: —¿Y cuál es mi misión? —Preguntó Shikamaru. —Tu misión...es ella. —Dijo, señalando a la rubia que entraba a la Aldea. [ShikaTema]


_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

_Aviso: Este fic participa en el 'Reto: En Pareja' del foro 'La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas'._

_Crédito: Este fic lo hice en conjunto con 'Montse Lockheart', una maravillosa escritora._

* * *

**Una visita de Suna.**

Un perezoso pelinegro se levantaba de la cama con pesar y se dirigía a desayunar. Luego de ser regañado por su madre al no haber leído los pergaminos que le había pedido porque simplemente le daba flojera, desayunó tranquilamente sin contratiempos.

Salió de su casa y, tras dar un gran bostezo, se dirigió a la Mansión Hokage, ya que Tsunade la había pedido que se levantara temprano en la mañana y fuera para recibir ordenes de su parte.

—Qué fastidio. —Dijo para sí mismo, antes de tocar la puerta y escuchar que le indicaban que pase.

—Nara Shikamaru. —Dijo la Hokage a modo de saludo, con sonrisa maliciosa.

A Shikamaru no le gustó nada la sonrisa ladina de la Hokage.

—Usted quería que viniera para asignarme una misión, ¿no es así? —Preguntó con hastío.

—Así es. —Se levantó de su asiento se dirigió a la ventana.— Tu misión... —Empezó a decir, al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y se acercaba para ver con más claridad la entra de Konoha.—, tu misión es ella. —Dijo señalando a una rubia que acababa de entras a la Aldea.

—¿Eh? —Frunció el ceño confundido.

Caminó hacia dónde estaba situada la Hokage y miró por la ventana; Sabaku no Temari estaba en las puertas principales de Konoha, reportándose con los porteros que estaban allí, en este caso, Kotetsu e Izumo.

—¿Y porqué mi misión es ella? —Preguntó molesto, al saber que esa chica sólo le traería dolores de cabeza.

—La alianza entre Konoha y Suna marcha muy bien, de hecho, Suna nos a pedido el favor de ayudarlo a tener su propio método de enseñanza. La representante de Suna es ella, lo que tiene que hacer es visitar por segunda vez la Academia, para ver cómo se organizan, los exámenes, cuáles son las pruebas y requisitos para convertirse en Genin, etc...

—¿Y yo soy el que debe acompañarla? —Tenía que preguntarlo, por más que supiera la respuesta.

—Así es. —Dijo sonriente.— Ahora ve y haz tu trabajo. —Dicho esto, volvió a sentarse en su cómodo asiento de Hokage.

El Nara salió de la Mansión Hokage, cómo siempre, sin ganas de cumplir ninguna problemática misión. Lamentablemente, era su deber hacerlo, por lo que se dirigió a la entrada principal de la aldea, para encontrar a su misión charlando animadamente con los los porteros, los cuales se percataron rápidamente de su presencia.

—Hola Shikamaru-kun. —Saludó Kotetsu.

—Hola. —Dijo secamente para los tres presentes.

—No me digas que tú serás el que me acompañe a ver la Academia. —Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos.

—Para tu desgracia, sí. —Sonrió malicioso al ver la molestia que le causaba a la kunoichi de la arena.— ¿Vamos de una vez? —Preguntó fastidiado.

—Claro que sí. —Contestó ella.— Quiero terminar lo antes posible para no tener que verte más la cara. —Dijo con tono de superación.— Adiós Kotetsu-san, Izumo-san. —Saludó coqueta.

—Adiós Temari-chan. —Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Shikamaru emprendió la marcha hacia la Academia, al tiempo que su acompañante rubia se situaba a su lado y lo seguía.

Todo el que los veía pasar no podía evitar mirarlos con una gota anime en la cabeza: parecían tan amigos, pero alrededor de ellos había un atmósfera de opresión.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido, bebe llorón?—preguntó la rubia mientras caminaban

— ¡Aún no lo olvidas! —exclamó Shikamaru fastidiado de que aquella problemática mujer.— Eres problemática —Temari sonrió.— Omitiendo lo de bebe llorón, me ha ido muy bien ¿y a ti y tus hermanos? —Preguntó el pelinegro por educación.

No quería hacer hablar a esa problemática mujer, ya que sabía que, si empezaba la conversación, quizá ésta no terminara, pero, le pareció una **grosería** no preguntar, cuando ella le había preguntado a él también.

—Me ha ido de maravilla, soy la mejor sensei de Suna —dijo en tono superior la Sabaku no— Kankuro últimamente está de play boy…

—Últimamente —Musitó sarcásticamente el Nara.

—¿¡Qué dijiste?! —Gritó, reprimiendo al pelinegro.

—¿Yo? Ni si quiera eh dicho nada mujer —Se defendió.

—Más te vale—amenazó con una mirada acusadora. —Y pues Gaara, bueno yo creo que Gaara se está comenzando a enamorar de Matsuri.

—¿Su alumna?

—Sip, exacto.

—Entonces ya comenzaron con el pie izquierdo —Dijo Shikamaru.

— ¿P-por qué lo dices? —balbuceó Temari, preocupada.

—Aquí, el sensei no se enamora de la alumna —Respondió en tono burlón.

—Aquí. —Repitió ella.— En Suna las cosas son diferentes.

Temari suspiró y luego sonrió, ese estúpido la había asustado. Shikamaru imito a su acompañante y sonrió.

La atmosfera opresiva, después de eso, fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Tanto Shikamaru y Temari platicaban muy amenamente, hasta que pareció una pregunta que rompió el tan ameno momento.

—Oye, Nara. —Llamó ella.

—Mande, Temari.

—Sonara algo atrevida la pregunta pero... —El pelinegro puso atención— ¿Qué piensas de que Sasuke haya desertado y Naruto se haya ido a entrenar con Jiraya-sama? Yo creo que Naruto hizo bien, pero Sasuke... —Guardó silencio.

El Nara paró en seco; hace algunos meses que Naruto se había ido con el sabio pervertido y desde entonces no había pensado en eso, ni siquiera por su cabeza pasó y, como de costumbre, pensó que era problemático hablar, pensar o reflexionar sobre tal hecho.

Mientras que Sasuke, bueno, él era un traidor que se fue con otro traidor, por lo que, no tenía esperanzas de traerlo de regreso, tampoco de que volviera solo y mucho menos que tuviera remedio alguno, simplemente no le interesaba a gran escala, no iba a reflexionar sobre ese tema porque totalmente inútil y al Nara no le gustaba perder tiempo en cosas inútiles -que no sean mirar las nubes-.

—Lo siento, Shikamaru. —Se disculpó Temari, al ver que el Nara no respondía.

—Tranquila, no hay de que disculparse. —Le contestó él.

Se toparon con la Academia y entraron.

Parecía que aquella atmosfera de opresión pronto aparecería de nuevo.

.

[...]

.

.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la Academia, parecía que aquella pregunta había hecho que todo comenzara de nuevo. Nadie había hablado en un largo tiempo, excepto en un momento, cómo al entrar al salón o explicarle algo de la Academia, que haya sido verdaderamente necesario. Silencio incómodo.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —Preguntó Shikamaru para aligerar la situación y quitar el incómodo silencio.

—Mañana por la mañana —Respondió— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Quería saber a qué hora levantarme para acompañarte hasta las puertas principales cuando te fueras.

—No es necesario. —Dijo una rubia sorprendida de la cortesía del peligris.

—Sí lo es. Tú eres mi misión, no puedo descuidarte.

—Oh. —Contestó ella en voz baja.— Entiendo. —Finalizó en un tono que parecía ser ¿decepcionado?

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar hoy en la noche? Claro como amigos. —Dijo el Nara al ver que Temari parecía algo decaída tras el último comentario.

—Um… —Meditó un segundo, haciendo espacio en su agenda mental.— Si, ¿Por qué no? De todas formas no tengo nada que hacer y quiero probar la comida de aquí. —Hizo una de sus sonrisas disparejas.

El Nara rió, esa simpática y dispareja sonrisa le causaba gracia, le gustaba, para ser exactos.

—Muy bien. Iré por ti cómo a las 7:30 —Dijo Shikamaru.

—Entonces, te espero. —Respondió ella.— Recuerda: a las 8:00 —Dijo Temari mientras emprendía paso al departamento en dónde se hospedaría.

—Oye, mujer. —La llamó el pelinegro.— Yo dije a las 7:30 —Reclamó el flojo.

Temari volteo y sonrió.

—Te conozco, Nara Shikamaru. —Dijo ella, sabiendas de que el Nara llegaría media hora tarde.

La rubia dio un guiño muy coqueto y luego se alejó al donde se hospedaría. Shikamaru se quedó viendo cómo ésta se alejaba, claro, mientras sonreía.

.

* * *

.

Aun con fastidio de caminar tanto, Shikamaru toco la puerta de la habitación de Temari. Ésta salió y, para ser sinceros, se veía bastante bien arreglada, ni muy exuberante, pero tampoco demasiado simple. Ni un portento ni un esperpento se dijo a sí mismo con suficiencia y una sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron al Restaurante de Barbacoa, pidieron una mesa y, al poco rato comenzaron a platicar amenamente.

—Sobre la pregunta de hace rato…

—Tranquilo, no es necesario que me respondas. —Interrumpió la rubia.

—¡Déjame terminar, mujer! —Exclamó Shikamaru al borde de perder la paciencia.— Bueno ya sé que responderte…

Temari puso atención a su acompañante.

—Es problemático… —Se limitó a responder el Nara.

—Por qué no lo vi venir —Dijo Temari mientras agachaba la cabeza con una gota en la frente estilo anime.

—Oh pues, ¿Quieres que te diga o no?

Temari calló y escuchó a su compañero.

—Yo creo que ambas decisiones estuvieron mal; Sasuke pudo haber pedido ayuda a Konoha para poder, tanto liberarse del Sello Maldito, como para poder vengar a su Clan. En cambio Naruto, bueno él también es algo extremista con aquella decisión: sé que es de hombres poder cumplirle una promesa a una mujer, pero creo que Naruto se excedió un poco. —Después de se llevó un trozo de carne a la boca.

—Guau, eso fue muy profundo. —dijo Temari impresionada.

El Nara sonrió, le gustó haberla impresionado. La rubia comió un trozo de carne.

—¿Y tú qué harías para regresarlos a la aldea?

—Les gritaría y les haría ver lo idiotas que son. —Tranquilamente explicó el Nara.

—Oh, por Kami-sama. —Fingió miedo y sorpresa. —, Shikamaru 'el rudo' Nara.

De un momento a otro, un Shikamaru completamente vestido de negro, con una sombra oscura en los ojos, varios kunai en la mano y el cabello alborotado, apareció en la mente de ambos. Inmediatamente comenzaron a reír.

—Aunque jamás funcionaría. —Explicó el pelinegro.

—Cierto, ese par de Baka's no regresarían ni aunque les dijeras cada grosería en su cara, una por una, hasta que tuvieras que decirlas en otro idioma —Apoyó la ninja de Suna a su acompañante.

—¿Y tú como los regresarías?

—Yo creo que personas como Sasuke y Naruto son personas bastante obstinadas y jamás les haría cambiar de parecer… para mí lo mejor sería esperar a que, con un milagro de Kami-sama, ambos se dieran cuenta del error que están cometiendo y regresaran. —Opinó la embajadora de Suna.

—Eso también fue muy profundo, Temari. —Concluyó Shikamaru.

—Supongo.

El resto de la velada se fue en temas cruciales para el desarrollo de Suna en el tema de las artes ninja, los Exámenes Chunin… en fin mayoría de cosas sobre ninjas.

.

* * *

.

A la mañana siguiente.

.

.

—Misión cumplida, Nara Shikamaru. —Dijo la Hokage.

—Um, si… disculpe me tengo que ir. —Shikamaru hizo una reverencia y luego se alejó corriendo.

Recordó que ya era la hora en la que debía pasar a buscar y escoltar hasta la puerta a Temari, desgraciadamente, la rubia se le adelantó.

Con mucho cansancio llegó a las puertas de Konoha donde estaban Temari, Kotetsu e Izumo.

—Hola, Shikamaru-kun —Saludaron Izumo y Kotetsu al mismo tiempo.

—Hola —Saludó y avanzo hacia Temari.— Sayonara, Temari.

—Sayonara, Shikamaru. —Respondió al saludo.

Temari se fue alejando de las puertas y Shikamaru observo alejarse a aquella mujer problemática. ¡Y, por Kami, cómo le agradaba esa mujer problemática! Sonrió y se le quedó viendo.

—¡Algún día tendrás que venir tú a visitarme, Nara! —Gritó antes de traspasar las puertas.

—Seguro. —Dijo, más para sí mismo que para la chica.

—Oye, Shikamaru-kun. —Llamó Kotetsu.— ¿Te llevas muy bien con Temari, no? —Preguntó en tono pícaro.

—Algo así. —Respondió seco. —Adiós. —Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa.

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se referían los porteros de las puertas principales, pero trató de hacer caso omiso y no irritarse, después de todo, la **noche** anterior la había pasado de maravilla, no había porqué estar amargado...

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola hola! Aquí les traigo otro fic que participa en un reto del foro :D El reto consistía en hacer un fic en conjunto con otra escritora, yo participé con mi hermosa 'MonsteLockheart', ¡Gracias por participar conmigo en este reto Tifa-senpai!. El fic que escribiéramos debía contener sí o sí las siguientes palabras: Noche/Grosería, por esta razón esas dos palabras están marcadas en nerita :D**_

_**Fue genial escribir con esta chica, de verdad, es cómo que me daba inspiración :D **_

_**En fin, ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gusta el ShikaTema? ¿Y qué me dicen del leve GaaMatsu? Lo bueno de trabajar con mi senpai es que concordamos en la mayoría de las parejas xD**_

_**Bueno, cualquier sugerencia, felicitación, amenaza y/o aliento, será bienvenido en la cómoda y prospera zona de reviews... (?**_

_**En fin, me despido. Nos estamos leyendo pronto. ¡Matta ne!**_

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
